Before They Were SoldiersHaruka
by sccaonrcpeiro
Summary: Haruka. :D
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer- I do not own Sailor Moon...unfortunately. :(

Impish teal eyes peered around the corner. Quickly scanning the area, the eyes disappeared for a moment...and then a blur streaked across the narrow hallway. Feet slid silently on the wooden

floors as the blonde figure slinked against the wall to a dark door at the end.

"Quiet," she thought to herself as she eased open the door and crept inside. Slowly she turned the handle to noiselessly close the door back so the light would not disturb the sleeping figure. Easily

she prowled closer to the bed, calculating the slumberer's even breaths. Upon reaching the edge of the bed, the blonde grinned to herself. "Waaaay to easy," she thought as she jumped on the

sleeping figure.

"AAAAAUGGGH!"

Haruka giggled over her cereal bowl. Her eyes were bright with pride at her morning hunt. Glancing sideways, she grinned triumphantly for the millionth time and got a sulky glare in return.

"Haruka, quit gloating over your father!" her mother's voice gently admonished her, though her eyes were also twinkling in amusement. "Let the poor man eat in peace."

"Yes, mama,"Haruka said after smiling at her dad.

"Brat," he mumbled gruffly before sticking his tongue out at her.

The seven year old returned to her breakfast after smirking once again. She didn't need to say anything because-

"Ryu! Behave! You're nearly as bad as your daughter!" Mizuki playfully swatted at her husband.

Ryu grinned boyishly. "My dear, she is your spawn! All she does is due to your genes. I merely respond in kind to defend myself against you two women."

"My spawn, indeed!" Mizuki kissed her husband on the forehead. "I do believe you claim parenting her whenever she brings home awards from her P.E. class."

"Well, of course," he grinned rougishly," why wouldn't I take credit for passing along my amazing athletic abilities?"

"Oh, you...-" the older woman started to reprimand her husband when he leaned over and kissed her soundly. They stared lovingly at each other for several minutes afterwards.

Haruka, silent throughout the exchange, happily watched the love that was her family.

Reviews are always welcome. :D


	2. Heading out with Dad

Disclaimer- I do not own Sailor Moon.

"Soon as you finish your breakfast, Haruka, go get dressed," Ryu said around a mouth full of eggs.

"Ryu..." Mizuki said warningly.

The blond haired man grinned sheepishly before swallowing. "Sorry, love."

"Mmm-hmm."

Haruka giggled and her dad winked at her. "So, how come I have to get dressed so early?"

"Well,"Ryu said slowly,"I was planning on taking you somewhere, but since you seem so reluctant to get dressed..."

"I'll go get dressed now!" Haruka yelled excitedly as she rocketed out of her chair.

Mizuki and Ryu stared after her and laughed. It was wonderful to see their young daughter so vibrant and happy. "She is soooo your daughter," Mizuki said as she sat on Ryu's lap. He held her gently

before kissing her warmly. "She'll grow up to be just as bratty as you," she teased playfull"And why would that bother me? When she's grown up she'll have someone else who'll have to put up with

her...poor guy."They both laughed as they got up to do the dishes.

"Papa, where are we going?" Haruka asked as she looked out the window of the car with wide teal eyes.

"You'll see when we get there, Ru," he said trying not to laugh at her impatience.

Haruka huffed but didn't say anything. It was too nice to just sit in the car and stare at the city flashing by. She absolutely loved being in the car and feeling like she was flying over the pavement. She

only wished she could feel the wind on her face, too.

After a good twenty minutes of driving, Ryu began to slow the car down. Haruka picked up on the subtle decrease and looked around curiously. Her dad laughed at her and ruffled her short hair. "Calm

down" he said teasingly, "you'll see it in a minute." Haruka pouted and muttered out an ok to which Ryu laughed outright at.

Just a few minutes later, a building appeared to their right. It was a huge building, painted a flashy red, and rounded off near the ends. At the front were what seemed like millions of parking spots to

the young girl. There werent' any cars in them, though and she began to wonder where they were exactly. She looked at her dad curiously. He just smiled at her and winked. He easily pulled the

vehicle to the left side of the building and parked close to the sidewalk. They both got out and walked to the door.

Ryu took hold of Haruka's hand and led her down a couple of halls into a room filled with men. He picked her up and cleared his throat.

"Hey guys," he said warmly. They all turned to look at him with grins and and shouts of "Ryu! Hey! How's it been?"

He said hi to a all of them and answered questions easily. He laughed and joked with his friends until they asked who the young one was he was holding. Haruka, hearing their questions, hugged her

dad and stared quietly.

"Everyone, this is my daughter, Haruka." Ryu said proudly as she smiled and waved at them. "Haruka, these guys are my old car racing team."

Reviews are greatly appreciated. :D


	3. Adventuring

Disclaimer-I do not own Sailor Moon.

"Racing team?" Haruka asked with awe.

Ryu chuckled," Yes," he said happily."Before your mother and I married, I raced cars. After you were born, I promised your mother I would pay more attention to work to provide for her and you."

Introductions were made followed by a lot of catching up for Ryu and his friends. Naturally, Haruka got bored at the incessant talking. She wandered around the room and shortyly answered any

questions the men asked until they became absorbed in Ryu's stories. Needing to do something, Haruka walked over to the door and peeked down the long hallway.

Noticing that none of the men were paying attention to her, she slipped into the hall. Slowly she walked down the brightly lit hall as she looked at all the posters adorning the wall. Somewhere in the

back of her mind, she knew her dad would be upset at her leaving without permission, but the promise of adventure for the 7 year old was too much for her to resist.

So far the halls were all clean, bright, and boring. All she saw were posters of racers; yeah, they were cool, but she didn't know any of them so they easily lost her interest. She wanted to see cars and

motorcycles...or at least some trophies.

Taking a turn down a slightly dim hallway, she realized it was a dead end. The only thing down it was a door near the end. Being curious, Haruka went and opened it to find a dark staircase going

down. She groped for a lightswitch and illuminated the narrow concrete steps. She boldly tiptoed down the stairs cautiously. At the end was another door that opened to a pitch black room.

Haruka nervously felt for a lightswitch...that she couldn't find. Running a hand through her hair, she gently eased herself into the blackness, hands carefully feeling for a way to turn the lights on.

Eventually she bumped into something hard and ran her hands along the smooth surface. The shape felt vaguely familiar.

Before she could explore the shape, a noise startled her. A soft rustling to her left seemed to move closer to her. Haruka bit her lip and moved to a firmer stance-images of monsters and creatures

running through her head. Quite suddenly something picked her up and she began to flail and kick her legs.


	4. Just like Dad

Disclaimer-I do not own Sailor Moon

"HARUKA! Calm down!" a voice shouted at the little girl.

Breathing heavily, Haruka opened her eyes to see that the light were on...and that her dad was holding her. She smiled sheepishly at him. "Hey, uh, dad." He glared at her sternly and she looked

down. Ryu's friends were behing him trying not to laugh and failing miserably.

"She socked you good, Ryu!" one of his friends called out and they all busted out laughing.

Ryu grinned ruefully and hugged Haruka to him. "Well," he said playfully,"at least you know what to do when someone grabs at you. Next time, though, yell so someone can come help you."

"Dunno why you say that Ryu,"one guy said,"she was yelling for all she was worth, but you were sure screamin' louder!" All of the guys fell over each other in laughter again as Ryu glared at them and

Haruka giggled.

The guys came over to clap Ryu on the back and ruffle Haruka's hair affectionately. When they quieted down, Ryu set Haruka on the ground. She nervously scuffed the toe of her sneakers on the

ground.

"Care to explain why you wandered off?" the tall man asked.

Meeting his eye squarely, the girl said, "Well, you were all talking and I was bored...so I went for a walk."

"Is that so?"

"Mmm-hmm...I mean, yes sir."

"Why didn't you ask first?"

"'Cause you were talking and you told me it's rude to interrupt when someone is talking."

Ryu bit his lip so as to not smile as his friends chuckled around him."True,"he said with amusement,"but what did you expect to find down here?"

"I don't know...I kinda wanted to see some cars."

One of the men,Toshio, guffawed loudly. "She sure is your daughter, Ryu!" The other men laughed and joked in agreement. Ryu mock swatted at the older man.

"Look here, youngling," Toshio said to Haruka,"your Daddy here was worse than you when he was your age. He was forever running off to come down here to see the cars when he was suppose to

be cleaning."

"Hush! Quit telling lies to my child!"Ryu said with a playful glare. He glanced down at Haruka who was staring at them with wonder in her innocent teal eyes. "Is that true, Dad?"

Ryu laughed sheepishly as the others poked fun at him."Er...hey! You wanted to see the cars, right?" he asked instead.

Haruka instantly perked up. "Yeah!" Ryu turned her around and she gaped at the car in front of her. It was a sleek and powerful looking car. It was immaculately clean and painted a bold red color. All

over it were the names of sponsers.

"You can really drive that?" she asked with amazement clear in her voice.

"Yup, but to make sure, do you want to help me test it out?" Ryu asked as he smiled widely at his blonde child.


	5. Secret pt 1

**Disclaimer- I do not own sailor moon**

**Petiyaka- somehow, i get the feeling you are right about haruka's mom not liking her racing XD**

She was flying, pure and simple. Her and her daddy flashed around the racetrack at breakneck speed. Without realizing it, Haruka was laughing joyously.

"That sure was somthing, huh, Haruka-chan?" Ryu asked his quivering daughter as he helped her out of the racecar.

"THAT WAS AMAZING!" Haruka yelled at the top of her lungs. The men that had gathered around laughed at the little blonde who continued to talk feverishly about being on the track.

"Racer blood for sure," Toshio said smugly to Ryu,"How you gonna tell the wife?"

The color drained from Ryu's face as his daughter jabbered to the men. "Uhhhh..."

"Did you tell her you were bringing Haruka here?"

"Actually, I did."

"Really?'

"Yeah, she wasn't too thrilled, but" Ryu looked fondly at his still talking girl,"she knows how much Haruka likes cars."

"Hmmph. Does she know you were planning on taking her for a ride because I'm sure Haruka here will fill her in soon as she gets home."

"...damn..."

Toshio laughed at the look of sheer fear on Ryu's face. "You might want to talk to her before she ends up tattling on you."

Ryu nodded and cleared his throat loudly to gain the attention of the men. All of them looked up and seemed surprised at his serious face; even Haruka paused in her passionate speech.

"Listen, everyone,"he gulped nervously,"you all know that Mizuki doesn't approve of all this," he gestured to the cars and track. "However, I love it. It was a big part of my life for a long time. All of you

have been like family for years. And now my own daughter has the speed fever," he smiled brightly at his girl. "So, to keep this going, we can't let Mizuki know about any of this. Agreed?"

"Agreed!" all the men and little Haruka solemnly said.

"Good, now Haruka," Ryu knelt down to look into teal eyes," we have to be careful at home, ok? Mommy doesn't like racing but you and I do. If we keep this a secret from her, I can bring you up here

maybe once or twice a week to drive you around the track."

"OK!" the blonde said enthusiastically.

"Great! Who's hungry?"

Everyone was sitting around a great big table eating like starving animals. Dishes upon dishes littered the tabletop. "Maybe it was a bad idea to come to a buffet,"Ryu thought idly as he watched his

daughter eat nearyly as much as the men. He smiled lightly at his daughter as she laughed easily with the guys.

"She's very much like you," Toshio's voice interrupted Ryu's thoughts. "She's very energetic and bright."

"Yeah," Ryu said,"though Mizuki wishes she weren't so tomboyish."

"Why? She's got a great personality. Smart, funny, easy-going...and besides, most young girls tend to be tomboyish if most of their friends are boys."

"True," Ryu laughed,"most of Haruka's friends are boys. Still, since Mizuki wants her to be more 'lady-like', she has Haruka taking piano lessons."

"How's that going?"

"Surprisingly well. Haruka enjoys playing the piano and learns pretty damn quickly, too. She even said the keys make sound like the wind."

"The wind,huh? Well I'll be. It seems like she's a racer through and through then, huh?"

"Yeah."

Tohio looked at the blonde child thoughtfully. "We should train her to race. She looks like she'd have a knack for it."

"Mizuki would kill me!" Ryu exclaimed immediately.

"So don't tell her. You mentioned the other day you wished you could do more father-daughter things with Haruka. Mizuki is teaching her the piano which apparently the little one loves. Why don't you

teach her about something else she loves?"

"...Mizuki would have a fit if she ever found out..."

Toshio glare at him, "What makes you think any of us are stupid enough to spill to her about it?"

Ryu laughed loudly, "I'm glad you'd all look out for me."

"You? Son, we won't tell her because she's likely to murder the messenger out of anger at not having your neck already in her hands!"

**Reviews are greatly appreciated. Thanks ^_^**


	6. Secret pt 2

Disclaimer-i do not own sailor moon

**Petiyaka-Thank you. :)**

A Month Later

Haruka ran her fingers over the keys restlessly, not paying attention to whatever sounds the piano made. She was bored and waiting for her dad to get home so they could go to the racetrack. All of

her chores were done, piano practice was over, and she was too eager to go outside and play.

"Haruka?" Mizuki called from the kitchen. "Are you hungry? You didn't eat very much for lunch."

"Not really, mom!" Haruka called back."I'm saving room for dinner."

Mizuki peered around the door at her daughter, "How much salad do you plan on eating?"

"A lot!" the little blonde grinned happily.

The tall, dark-haired woman chuckled lightly. "Ok then, would you like anything else for dinner? Or maybe a small snack before your Daddy gets home? I know the both of you are going to the racetrack

to fix up the cars, and knowing the two of you you'll lose track of time."

"Ok, mom...what can I have for a snack?" Haruka got up off the stool and walked into the kitchen.

"Well, we have cookies, browni-"

"Brownies!"

Mizuki smiled and uncovered the pan on the stove. She pulled out plates and a jug of milk that she poured into two glasses. Handing some to Haruka, they both moved into the diningroom. Sitting

down, Mizuki watched her daughter affectionately.

"So, how do you like going to the track with your dad?"

"It's amazing! The cars are really cool!"

"Really?"

"Mmhmm. Daddy and Mr. Toshio are showing me how to fix them. And daddy pays me for helping clean them after we watch them practice race."

"Mr. Toshio? He's still there?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Well that's good. He's a sweet, sly old man. He's been like a dad to your father for many years."

"How come?"

"Your daddy's dad wasn't a very nice man. Ryu found a job at the racetrack cleaning cars when he was twelve. Ever since then Mr. Toshio has treated him like a son. He taught Ryu all he knows about

racing and fixing cars."

"Wow...so, how come you don't like racing mama?"

"It's a dangerous sport. When your daddy and I met we were 17. He invited me to watch one of his races, and he ended up crashing. It was terrible; his right arm and collar bone were broken. He had

to stay in the hospital for a few weeks because of how serious they were. So, when you were born, I didn't want him to race anymore incase something worse happened. I didn't want my baby girl to

grow up without her daddy."

"Would you be mad if daddy ever started racing again?"

"More than likely. He knows how much I love him and how much it would hurt me and you if anything bad ever happened."

"Oh," Haruka looked down at her brownie guiltily.

"Why do you ask?"

"Um...because daddy talks about how cool it was to race and how he misses it."

"Ah. Well, he can miss it all he wants, but I refuse to let him behind one of those speedy death traps. Remind him of that when he talks about it at the track."

**Reviews are greatly appreciated :)**


	7. Secret pt 3

**Disclaimer- I do not own sailor moon**

**Petiyaka-thank you. ^.^ and yes, haruka does end up feeling very guilty :/**

**SailorPluto-thank you :) and i'll try to read your story first chance i get **

3 Years Later

Haruka wiped sweat off of her forehead as she glared at the car. She had washed it nearly four hours ago, but since the car her dad was going to drive had a problem with the engine, he had taken

the red one. And now it was dirty so she had to wash it...again.

As she dug out of the supply closet for a cloth, she thought about the racetrack. She loved it here. She loved the cars, the grimey tools, the sarcastic crew, Mr. Toshio, the feel of flying around the track,

hearing the roar of the crowd cheer...but her mother hated it. She would have a heart attack if she ever found out. Sighing, Haruka began to gently washed the car. She wished that her mother did not

hate racing so much. She loved it like crazy and wanted to share her joy with her mother like she did with the piano. She wanted her to understand that it wasn't always about crashing and stays in

the hospital.

Haruka picked at her food listlessly. She was tired and not at all hungry. She just wanted to go up to her room and sleep.

"Haruka-chan, are you feeling ok? You've barely eaten anything," Mizuki eyed her daughter worriedly.

"I'm just tired mom. School sucked and I spent a lot of time washing cars today."

"Why did school suck?"

"My teacher gave a pop quiz in history. It was terrible; half of the stuff on the pop quiz was stuff we haven't even gone over yet."

"Maybe they wanted to test your knowledge to see how much all of youknow?" Mizuki suggested to try and brighten her up.

"No, it wasn't like that. I got a thirty-four percent on it and the teacher said I should have studied harder."

"But you haven't gone over the material yet?" Ryu interjected.

"Right. The stuff was from a chapter near the end of the book. During free time, Yusuke and I looked it up."

"Well that's just plain wrong," Ryu grumbled. "I'm going to have a word with that teacher tomorrow."

"Don't get all upset, darling,"Mizuki said though she too appeared slightly aggravated.

"Well, what do you expect me to do? Say, 'well, you should have studied for something you haven't covered yet'?"

"No, I'm just saying you shouldn't get too upset. Maybe it was a misunderstanding. Teachers have lessons planned before the start of school so maybe they gave the wrong test."

"Then say what you mean the first time!" Ryu grunted.

"Honey, please..." Mizuki began before Ryu cut her off gruffly.

Ryu and Mizuki sat there bickering as Haruka slowly got up and threw her food away. Looking sadly at her parents, she trudged up the stairs knowing the secret her and her dad shared was slowly

eating at both her parents, even if her mom didn't know about it.

**reviews are greatly appreciated :D**


	8. Secret pt 4

**Disclaimer-I do not own sailor moon.**

Closing her teal eyes, Haruka lay on her bed with her stereo playing soft, classical music. Every now and then she would turn the volume down to see if she her parents were still arguing. The las

time she listened for them, she had heard nothing but an uncomfortable silence. Haruka rolled over to situate herself better, and soon fell into an uneasy sleep.

Yawning widely, Haruka stumbled down the stairs with her hair sticking up everywhere. She peered sleepily into the fridge before grabbing a carton of milk. Before she could take a gulp of it, her

father pulled it out of her hands and took a long drink.

"Daaaad!" Haruka whined as she tried to get the milk back.

"Too slow, kiddo,"Ryu laughed at his bleary eyed daughter. "You should be fast-" he was cut off by Mizuki rapping him in the back of the

head with the newspaper.

"You, love, shouldn't be drinking out of the carton. Nor should you, Haruka," the older woman cast a stern glance at her daughter as the two blondes smiled sheepishly.

Haruka sat down and smiled as her parents playfully bantered. She guessed that they had made up after she had left the table last night. Filling a glass of milk, she hoped that nothing happened to

set them back to fighting.

"So, Haruka, are you going to talk with your history teacher?" Ryu asked as they all began to eat.

"I'll try, but Yusuke tried yesterday and failed."

"Well, if the teacher doesn't listen, then you should take it up with the principal,"Mizuki said,"and that should make it easier."

"Ok,mom,"Haruka smiled

* * *

"Hey, Haruka!" a lanky youth called from atop the steps of the front of the school.

"Yusuke! What's up?" Haruka ran up the last of the steps to catch up to her best friend.

"Nothing. I told my mom about the history thing. She wasn't too happy."

"Same. They told me to talk to the principal if the teacher doesn't listen."

"Good idea. My mom was ready to come up here and battle it out with the devil,"Yusuke laughed.

"That would be kinda cool,"Haruka grinned,"and kinda scary."

"Yeah, so are you going to the track today?"

"Of course! Are you?"

"Yeah, it sucked I couldn't go yesterday. I hate doctor appointments,"Yusuke grumbled as they entered their classroom.

"Me too, but oh well. Maybe today we don't have to wash cars."

"Dream on. That's all we really do. It sucks that they won't let us do anything else."

"I know! I can't wait to learn how to fix them up, and how to drive them!"

"Yeah! It's gonna be so cool when we get to race around the track! I'm so gonna beat you Tenou!" he said enthusiastically as he threw a paper ball at the blonde.

"Whatever! I could beat you with my eyes closed!"

"Oh Really? Well then prove it, Haru-"

"Are you two quite finished?" a soft voice interrupted Yusuke's rant and causing both of them to jump. The teacher stood in front of them with a stern look and their classmates were hiding giggles

behind their hands. "If you two would like to talk, then you can do so outside. If not, then I suggest you pay attention to the lesson."

The two bowed their head and mumbled apologies. As the teacher turned away, they glared competitively at one another and then grinned. They couldn't wait for class to be over so they could

finish their argument.

* * *

Haruka immediately went to the fridge when she got home. Just as she was reaching in for a snack her mother appeared behind her. Not noticing her mom, Haruka shut the fridge and bumped into

her as she turned around. "Geeze, mom!" Haruka yelped as she nearly dropped her food,"You scared me!"

Mizuki laughed at her daughter. "You should be more observant, dear. Did you eat lunch today?"

Shrugging off her backpack, Haruka sat down and began to munch on her apple,"Yes ma'am, but it wasn't much. I forgot to pack my lunch today so Yusuke shared with me."

"That's nice of him. You should pack a little extra tomorrow to give to him since he shared with you today. So, what are your plans for today?" she asked as she sat down next to her daughter.

"I'm going to the track with Yusuke. He didn't get to go yesterday because of a doctor appointment."

"Ah, I'm glad you have something to occupy yourself with after school, but I wish it didnt' have to deal with racecars. At least you have a cute friend to hang out with,"Mizuki smiled slyly at her

daughter.

"Mom!"Haruka yelped with a blush. "He's a friend! And I like being around racecars! It's fun to watch the guys work on them and I get paid for washing the cars."

"If you say so, honey. And I know you like the cars, but still...well, at least you just wash them and not ride around in them."

Haruka nearly choked on her apple as her mom said that but hid her unease by coughing. "Yeah, but I think it'd be cool to just go around the track just once."

"Absolutely not,"Mizuki said firmly. "You know what I think about those things, and I will not have you in one of those death traps. Now, maybe you should think of becoming involved in after school

activities. When you get into high school you need to do extracurricular stuff to get into a good college."

"I know, mom. I was actually thinking of trying out for the track team. It's like racing but without the cars, and it'll help me stay in shape,"Haruka said cautiously.

"Hmm, that's a good idea,"Mizuki nodded thoughtfully. "You should talk to your dad about it. So, when are you and Yusuke going to the track?"

"Whenever him and his mom pick me up."

"Ok," Mizuki said as she stood up. "I know you think I'm no fun about the car racing, but it really does make me worry. I'm happy you like it so much, and that you are making money, but I don't

want you doing something foolish and risky like riding in one," she said softly as she leaned to kiss Haruka on the forehead.

"I know, momma,"the blonde girl said as she looked down uncomfortably at her apple; she was no longer hunger as her stomach clenched guiltily.

**Reviews are greatly appreciated. :D**


	9. Busted

**Disclaimer-I do not own sailor moon.**

**James Birdsong-Thank you :)**

**Petiyaka-no, she won't change her mind lol. haruka had to get her stubborness from someone...or someones :D**

4 Years Later

Running a hand through her sandy hair, Haruka stretched lazily before rolling out of bed. She went to her closet and randomly threw on some clothes that she wouldn't mind getting dirty. She rubbed

the sleep out of her eyes and slowly padded down to the kitchen.

"Morning, Haruka," Mizuki smiled warmly as her teenage daughter stumbled into the kitchen.

"Morning, mom" Haruka mumbled around a yawn. "Is dad still here?"

"No, he went into work early this morning. I swear your dad loves the track more than anything else." Mizuki said. She walked over to the fridge and pulled out a few eggs. "How do you want your

eggs today, sweetie?"

Haruka poured herself a cup of orange juice and leaned against the counter. "Umm...scrambled sounds good. Do you need any help?"

"No, I have it, dear, but thank you. Are you hungry for anything else?"

"Pancakes...?"

"That sounds more like a question, but I guess I can make a few. Pull out the mix from the pantry and I'll have breakfast ready in a few minutes."

"Ok," Haruka said as she reached for the pancake mix. "So, do you think dad will get transferred to America?" she asked as she set the mix down next to her mother.

Mizuki smiled as she popped open the top of the instant mix jug," I sure hope so. It'll mean more money, and you'll be able to put the English you learned to good use."

"That'd be cool, I guess," Haruka said withough much emotion as she sat down at the table.

"Oh, honey, I know that if your dad gets this promotion then you'll have to leave your friends behind. But, you know, this will be a good thing for all of us. Your dad and I have been having problems

lately, and I think moving will help boost your dad's self-esteem and put him at ease. He works very hard to provide for us and hardly has time to relax. Besides, you can make new friends and keep in

touch with your friends now by mail."

"Sure, mom" Haruka said slowly, "It does sound kinda cool."

"But?" Mizuki asked as she set a plate of hot pancakes and eggs in front of her daughter.

"But it would be weird not knowing anyone at all...and I'd have to speak English all the time."

"True, but it's a good learning experience."

"Yeah, I guess so."

"Mmhmm. Well, we shouldn't get our hopes up either way. Your dad said he would call when he found out. Now then, finish up your breakfast before _Yusuke _gets here. I wouldn't want you to be late

and get behind on what cars you are suppose to wash."

Smiling at how easily her mom accepted her spending time at the track, Haruka began to wolf down her food. She hoped that one day her mom would be able to maybe think about her being in a

racecar as not such a bad thing.

* * *

Yusuke and Haruka jostled each other playfully as they washed one of the racecars. They were in no rush to finish washing because they knew they would be bored with nothing else to do; all of the

cars were in good condition and the building had been cleaned by hired help for the races that were going to take place the next weekend.

"You jerk, "Yusuke grumbled when Haruka threw a soaked rag at him.

"Alls fair-"

"In love and war, yeah yeah,"Yusuke finished with a chuckle. "Let's get this stuff cleaned up before Toshio chews our asses out," the lanky youth said as he picked up two buckets of soapy water.

Picking up all the rags, Haruka followed the dark haired boy into the storage room. "Yeah, he can be a tough old buzzard. It sucks he won't let us do more work on the cars. I mean, we both know how

to work under the hood and keep the exterior perfect."

"No kidding," Yusuke said as he dumped the two buckets in a drain. "We've been learning everything about these cars for the last seven years and they haven't once let us drive. It's like we're

inexperienced _kids_!"

"You are inexperienced kids," a dry voice grunted and caused the two teens to jump in fright. Turning around, the two sighed in relief that it was Ryu and not Toshio who had overhear their complaints.

"Hey, dad,"Haruka said as she playfully swung at him.

"So, you punks aren't too happy with not being able to drive, huh?"

The two looked down guiltily as Ryu laughed in amusement.

"It's not funny,'Yusuke grumbled. "You and Toshio said you'd teach us when we knew how to work on them."

"Yeah, dad, so when are we going to learn how to drive?"

Ruffling the two kids' hairs, Ryu steered them towards the pit where a blue racecar was idling. "Well, Toshio and I decided we will teach you when something special happens."

"Awwwww," the two teens groaned. "What exactly is considered special?"

"Weeeeeell, me getting the promotion in America sure is something special he said with a wink. For a moment their was a stunned silence and then-

"DAD THAT'S AWESOME!" his blonde child yelled as she hugged him fiercely.

Laughing, Ryu pulled the both of them two him and said,"So, to celebrate, I'm going to let both of you drive a couple of laps around the track after I call Mizuki." With that he went to his office to tell his

wife the good news.

Haruka and Yusuked were chattering excitedly when Yusuke abruptly fell silent.

"What's wrong?" Haruka asked.

"You're going to be leaving. You'll be in America and I'll be here."

"Oh...well, we can always write and call each other,"Haruka said softly.

"That's not the _same_, "he muttered sadly.

Before Haruka could respond, Ryu came out of his office and asked who wanted to drive first.

* * *

Haruka was beyond happy. This was her third set around the track. At first, her and Yusuke were a little shaky to be driving such a powerful machine, but they eventually eased into the speed of the

cars. They were thrilled that these vehicles were similar in handling to regular cars, even if they were built for more speed.

Ryu was ecstatic at how easily his daughter controlled the car. Driving was, of course, easy, but Haruka had a natural feel for the speed of the race. She moved around the track effortlessly. As they

neared the pit, he motioned for her to stop for a rest.

Pulling herself out of the car, Haruka began to jabber to her dad about how amazing driving was. Normally, Yusuke would immediately join in, but he was unusually quiet. Stopping to see why her

friend, or any of the other guys for that matter, were not joining in the conversation, Haruka stopped dead in her tracks. Mizuki stood there beside Toshio with a pale face and dark, angry eyes.

* * *

Haruka could hear her parents still arguing in the kitchen. Ever since she had gone to surprise her husband with a celebratory lunch, Mizuki had done nothing but yell at Ryu for allowing Haruka to be in

a racecar; to _drive _a racecar. She never wanted Haruka to go near that track again or any track in America.

Ryu, however, had other plans. He had, for fourteen years, let his wife supress his love of racing. His daughter had to deal with it for seven years. He was determined to continue doing what he truly

loved. And he wanted Haruka to follow in his footsteps with racing like she did the piano for her mother.

**Reviews are always welcomed and appreciated. ^_^**


	10. freshman

**Disclaimer-I do not own sailor moon**

**Petiyaka-kinda close, but not quite. was a good guess tho :)**

Haruka closed her eyes as she ran her fingers over the keys of the piano. She was tired from the flight and moving her things into her new room for the better part of the afternoon. She couldn't wait

to go to bed, but her mother had been insistent on her practicing before going to bed. Tiredly, Haruka slowly played "Moonlight Sonata" as she thought about how the day had gone.

The morning had started off with her parents fighting as usual. They had movers take all of their possessions to the airport before leaving to catch their flight. At the airport, her parents had made up

by spending the time cuddling like teenagers on the uncomfortable plastic seats. Then Yusuke had shown up. They talked and joked around until her flight was called. While standing in line with her to

board the plane, he started to act all weird...and he had swiftly kissed her on the mouth right before she left. It had left the blonde teen confused and embarrassed; mainly because her mother

wouldn't stop gushing on what a cute couple they would make. She had spent the rest of the day trying to forget it. It had been weird and wrong feeling.

Once they had landed in America, her parents had started fighting again, but that was understandable. They were all tired from the flight and had a two hour drive before arriving at their new house.

Later they had spent three hours unpacking before ordering dinner, during which her parents reconciled from their fight. It was becoming annoying to hear them fight and make up constantly.

Now, her parents were fighting again. This time about her. Her mother wanted her to practice the piano more. Her dad wanted her to focus on the track more. Running a hand through her sandy hair,

Haruka yawned widely. She couldn't understand why they fought over it when she was more than willing to both.

* * *

Ryu walked into Haruka's room and bellowed, "RISE AND SHINE!"

The startled blonde fell out of bed. She sat up and glared at her dad as he laughed at her. Haruka got up and threw her blankets on the bed before playfully swinging at her dad. "You're mean, dad."

"Well, I had to wake you up somehow. You sleep as deeply as your mother does."

The two blondes walked out of the room and headed towards the kitchen where Mizuki was making breakfast. Taking seats around the table, they started to talk about where Haruka would attend

school. She wasn't to keen on going to a new school so soon. It was too bad her parents didn't think the same.

* * *

Haruka walked into her new classroom hesitantly. The teacher, a slightly older blond woman, paused in her lesson to look at her curiously.

"Yes?"

"Um..I'm a new student here. My schedule says this is my first class."

"Oh, you must be the student that just moved here from Japan. Here, let me see your schedule," the woman said as she smiled kindly at the teen.

Handing over her paper, Haruka took a quick peek around the room to see a good thirty people staring at her. The teacher nodded her head and said,"Everything seems to be in order. Now, why don't

you introduce yourself to the class and tell us a little bit about yourself?"

Moving to stand in the middle of the board, Haruka ran a nervous hand through her sandy hair. "My name is Haruka Tenou. I'm fourteen and just moved here from Japan because my dad got a

promotion for the racing company that he works for. I like to help him work on cars and he's currently teaching me how to be a racer."

"How interesting,"the teacher, Mrs. Melton, said with a smile. "Does anyone have any question for Haruka?"

A girl in the back called out, "What does your name mean?"

Haruka grinned brightly,"It means 'distant sky king'."

A curious mumur ran through the room and a shaggy haired boy said,"How come your blonde. Don't most Japs have black hair?"

"Greg!" Mrs. Melton said warningly.

Shrugging slightly, Haruka said, "Well, my dad is half American and half Japanese. I get my blonde hair from him."

Not wanting the class to pester the poor girl, Mrs. Melton indicated a seat for Haruka to sit in so she could continue with the lesson. Once she was sure that Haruka understood where they were at,

the woman turned around and began to write an assignment on the board.

Haruka, not interested in taking notes, began to doodle on a sheet of paper. Suddenly, a note landed on her desk.

_Hi :) I'm Jamie._

Haruka looked next to her at a very pretty, dark haired girl with light blue eyes who smiled widely at her.

_Hi._

_Your name really means distant sky king? that's so cool!_

_thank you_

_so your dad works for the racetrack? my dad does too_

_ cool_

_not very talkative are you?_

_not really _

_i understand-new school, culture, people...hey! i can show you around the school so you don't get lost ^.^ _

_thank you,but i'd prefer to find my classes myself _

_ok. so, besides cars, what kind of stuff do you like?_

Sighing slightly, Haruka glanced at Jamie. The girl did not seem like she was going to give up talking to her very easily.

_stuff _

_just stuff?_

_pretty much_

_neat-0. what kind of music do you like?_

_classical_

_sweet. :) me too. i love the sounds of the piano and violin most of all. what about you?_

_ piano _

_coolio. so whats your nxt class?_

_algebra 1-mr. johnston_

_ awesome! i'm in that class too!_

Groaning internally at that, Haruka smiled politely at the girl as she got up from her seat when the bell rang. She moved to the door to avoid anyone who might want to question her. She wasn't in the

mood to make any friends so soon, not when she was still confused about how Yusuke had kissed her before she left. She thought that he liked her as just a friend.

"Haruka," a sweet voice broke her out of her thoughts. Looking to her right, she spotted Jamie smiling at her. "You're going to get lost, so how 'bout I show you where your math class is?"

"No, thank you," Haruka mumbled slightly.

"Ok, but I hope you know your going the wrong way,"Jamie grinned cheekily and turned around to head to class.

Blushing at her mistake, Haruka decided it would be a good idea to follow the black haired girl to her next class.

**Reviews are always appreciated :D**


	11. settling down

**Disclaimer-i do not own sailor moon**

Haruka flopped on her bed as soon as she got home from school. The day had been confusing and long. All she wanted to do was nap, but her mind was on overdrive because of that girl, Jamie.

**Flashback:**

_Haruka walked behind a happily chattering Jamie. She wasn't walking with the girl; she was following her to the lunchroom. The blue eyed girl had been right about Haruka getting lost, but the blonde had too _

_much pride to ask for help. Instead, she had been trailing behind Jamie since the girl apparently had all of the same classes she did._

_Without warning, Jamie stopped walking and Haruka collided with her, nearly losing her balance. __A warm chuckle escaped the black haired girl as she eyed Haruka knowingly._

_Blushing, Haruka was about to mumble an apology when Jamie grabbed her hand and started pulling her down the hall. _

_"You could have just asked," the girl said asked the girl said with amusement in her voice at the blonde's embarrassment._

_Helpless, Haruka glanced at the hands and blushed a deeper shade of red that Jamie, fortunately, missed._

**_End flashback._**

Haruka rolled over onto her back and glared at the ceiling. She didn't understand why she had blushed so much then and during lunch with the girl. She had never been shy around anyone until the

black haired girl had popped up. Normally she was cool and witty, not tongue-tied and nervous. Before she could think any further about it, Ryu poked his head into her room.

"Hey kid, how was your first day?"

"Good, I guess. My classes seem pretty easy. And I sorta made a new friend."

"That's great! Your mother will be pleased to hear that. Now, how about you go practice your piano lesson? After that we can talk about your day while we practice on the track,"he said as he pulled

the girl to her feet.

Smiling, Haruka followed her dad downstairs and decided to chalk up her nervousness to being in a new country.

* * *

Haruka sped around the track with ease in a brand new, dark blue racecar. Her dad was beside watching happily at how she controlled the car effortlessly. Seeing him give her the thumbs up, Haruka

took that as a sign to head back into the pit. Once in the pit, the two blondes exited to applause.

"Your kid sure is somethin',"a burly red head said as he clapped them both on the shoulder. "Jackson made one helluva good choice by having you come manage us over here instead of keepin' you in

Japan."

Leaving the men to talk, Haruka walked to the locker room to change. All of the guys here had greeted her nicely, especially Mr. Jackson. He had grinned at her and said that he had heard she was a

racing prodigy from . Jackson had told her that he wanted to see how she handled different cars, so she had been out on the track for a good two hours. Before she had gotten into the first

car, he had told her that if she did as good as he expected then when she got her liscence, he wanted her to drive in the junior racing league.

Stepping into the shower, Haruka sighed happily as the warm water ran over her exhausted body. She couldn't wait to get home and tell her mother about her day.

* * *

While stuffing her face, Haruka told her mom in vivid detail about her day. She talked about her classes, Jamie, about the racetrack. When she mentioned Mr. Jackson's offer to drive in the junior league

when she had a liscence, her mother smiled stiffly.

"That's...great, dear."

Frowning slightly, Haruka decided to stop talkin and eat her food silently. Her mother had been somewhat understanding after finding out only three weeks ago that her daughter loved driving

racecars. She tried to understand how Haruka could enjoy it so much, but she always fell short. She never yelled or got angry at Haruka, but she wasn't very supportive of it either.

Seeing her daughter's hurt, Mizuki sighed slightly. "Haruka, I know you love the track...and I don't like it at all. I can try to understand, honey, but I'm always going to worry about you. I won't stop it or

pretend to love it, but I'll learn to accept it. Just don't expect it to happen so soon or for me to forgive your dad so quickly," she said with a swift glare at her husband. "Now then, did you meet any

cute guys at your school.

Haruka's mouth twitched slightly upward at those words. It was better than nothing and waaaaay better than her mom forbidding her to drive. Deciding to ignore the cute guy question, Haruka

finished her food and kissed her mom on the cheek before going to practice on the piano again.

**Reviews are welcomed and appreciated :D**


End file.
